Pésima Suerte
by nani27
Summary: Anna, quien nunca ha tenido mala suerte, ahora tiene una pésima semana con cosas que en la vida creyó le sucedieran a ella ¿Sera que de alguna manera su suerte cambiara? Leve YxA


**Disclaimer:** Lastimosamente aun no logro comprar Shaman King, todavía ando en trámites, pero la historia (y las desgracias ) Si lo son. Así que Ojo con el plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>Pésima Suerte<strong>

Y ahí estaba ella. Mirando su computador portátil, con el ceño fruncido y para nada concentrada en los trabajos que debería hacer o exámenes que estudiar. Todo por estar analizando la penosa situación en la que se encontró toda la semana que recién había pasado.

Y es que _esa _semana no _debió_ existir.

Estúpida mala suerte, estúpido cuerpo, estúpida gente. Estúpido mundo.

Se molesto aun más y cerró con fuerza el computador. ¿Por qué ella, de entre tantas personas, tenía que cargar con esa mala suerte? Ella, quien _nunca_ tenía mala suerte.

Gruño mientras empezaba a recordar los sucesos que la llevaron a deducir que tenía una pésima suerte.

Todo comenzó cuando el fin de semana pasado se quedo a la salida de la universidad con sus amigos para pasar el rato.

Si, exacto. _Amigos._

Que no se llevara bien con la manada de babosos e idiotas que tenía su prometido por amigos, no quería decir que no fuera amigable. De hecho, era más abierta, se reía (muy contadas veces pero lo hacía) y era bastante amable. Si, cuando no le mantenían los pelos de punta, era mucho más amable.

Volviendo al tema, Anna había quedado con sus amigos ese viernes y todo iba de mil maravillas hasta que fueron a comer. Ahí sintió de un momento a otro como su garganta parecía incomodarle bastante y sentía como si tuviera un pedazo de papa atravesada allí.

Aunque la sensación era molesta, prefirió ignorarla y seguir disfrutando con sus amigos de la velada, ya que eran muy pocas las ocasiones que se sentía con ánimos de salir a divertirse. Rió, bailó, comió y disfrutó la noche con ganas y terminó llegando a la Pensión a la media noche. Yoh la había estado esperando y se sorprendió mucho de verla llegar riendo.

"Annita. Si te ibas a demorar pudiste haberme avisado"

"Lo siento Yoh pero fue algo de último momento" Yoh la miro un poco extrañado, la voz de la Itako sonaba diferente "Ahora me voy a dormir. Estoy cansada y necesito descansar"

Pero Anna como lamento que llegara el sábado. Se había levantado temprano para revisar que Yoh siguiera haciendo su entrenamiento pero su voz, su voz empeoro totalmente. Casi ni se escuchaba, estaba en verdad muy afónica pero hasta el momento seguía estando bien.

_´Es solo algo pasajero y algo sin importancia´_ Se repetía ella pero conforme pasaba el día, peor se iba sintiendo.

"Amo Yoh" Llamo el espíritu que acompañaba al castaño en su entrenamiento

"Si Amidamaru"

"¿La señorita Anna se encuentra bien?" Yoh miro por donde Amidamaru lo hacía y frunció un poco su ceño al verla toser un par de veces.

"Tendremos que estar pendientes de ella. Tu sabes que no le gusta que se le trate como enferma" El espíritu asintió y volvió a guardar silencio.

El sábado así paso y Anna ya no se sentía tan mal. Pero para su desgracia llego el domingo. Si. Desgracia porque aunque el día comenzó bien, conforme llegaba la noche la fiebre, los escalofríos y la tos empezaron a hacer su aparición.

Yoh se quedo cuidándola toda la noche y el agradeció que ese lunes ni él ni Anna tuvieran clases. Con lo mal que se encontraba ella y lo terca que llegaba a ser, dudaba que hubiera podido llegar a la universidad.

Y aun con todos los cuidados que tuvo Yoh con su prometida, el lunes no fue nada alentador. Parecía que Anna había empeorado y eso ya no le estaba gustando para nada. Le dijo a la rubia que deberían ir al médico para saber ella que tenia pero la terquedad de Anna pudo más y se quedo descansando porque según ella así mejoraría más rápido.

"¡No Anna! Ya dije que no ¡Y esta vez no pienso ceder!" Y ahí estaban otra vez discutiendo

"Yoh. Mañana seguro voy a estar mejor y si no es así, me acerco a la enfermería de la universidad y de seguro me dan algo." Decía Anna con su voz afónica a punto de no tenerla. Mismo motivo por el que no podía gritar.

Y siguieron así hasta que Yoh por fin cedió. Pero se arrepintió el día siguiente, cuando llego Anna, tardísimo de la universidad y ardiendo en fiebre.

"Mañana, no vas a ir ¡Y esta vez sí que no voy a ceder!"

Anna trato de pelearle, pero le faltaban fuerzas y es que, mañana era un día importante. Día de examen parcial, nota importante del primer corte del semestre. Si no se presentaba tendría que pagar para presentar el examen y ella no estaba dispuesta a pagar una exagerada suma de dinero para poder presentar el examen.

Pero Yoh esta vez gano y tuvo que rendirse a quedarse en casa siendo mimada por su prometido y faltar todo el día a clases. La estaba pasando bien hasta que volvió a tener fiebre y esta vez Yoh también había llamado un doctor.

¿Diagnostico? No un simple y común resfriado como creían. Tenía Amigdalitis.

Reposo ese día en cama y tomar unos cuantos medicamentos. Pero _justo_ ese día, los babosos amigos de Yoh venían ¿Cómo esperaba que se recuperara si esos idiotas la alteraban?

"¿Amigdalitis? Más le vale a Anna no acercarse a mí. No quiero volverme amargado si me llego a contagiar de sus gérmenes" Anna escucho ese comentario de Horo Horo mientras bajaba.

"Ya quisieras tener un poco de mis gérmenes idiota" Había dicho con la clara acción de querer golpearlo pero Yoh la detuvo.

"Annita tu todavía estas muy enfermita. Podrás golpear a Horo cuando ya te recuperes" El ainu vio a su amigo con tristeza por declarar su sentencia de muerte y Anna revelo una pequeña sonrisa "Ahora ve y sigue descansando"

Bien, por lo menos ese día no la molestaron mas y pudo recuperarse, o por lo menos, lo suficiente para volver a clases al otro día.

Pero Kami-sama no la quería por estos días y ese jueves, ese maldito jueves ocurrió su segunda desgracia.

Salía de la universidad y mientras iba platicando con sus amigas, un estúpido en una bicicleta la atropello. Si, lo que escucharon, la atropelló, arroyó, chocó o como quieran llamarlo.

¡Oh estaba furiosa! Pero el impacto siempre fue un poco fuerte y la dejo aturdida. Y el estúpido, tras de que la arroyaba, le echaba la culpa a ella del accidente, reclamándole que ella era la que debía estar más pendiente del camino. Sus amigas la defendieron pero ese idiota se fue aun renegando y a ella eso la enfureció.

¡Si no hubiera estado tan aturdida, ni con la cabeza dándole vueltas, de seguro ese idiota se habría ido con una marca de ruedas en su cara!

Pero, su mala racha no acaba ahí. ¡Oh no! Faltaba la cereza del pastel y esta se dio al día siguiente.

Trato de evitar todo el día, cosas que pudieran lastimarla y/o avergonzarla. Lo logro con éxito y se sintió poderosa al considerar la posibilidad de que había vencido su mala suerte (o el odio que le sentía Kami en esos momentos) pero llego la tarde y se lamento de cantar victoria antes de tiempo.

En la parada de autobús, mientras una de sus amigas la acompañaba y la gente se aglomeraba, no supo cómo, ni en qué momento, solo logro ver, el bolsillo de su bolso, ese en el que guardaba el dinero y su billetera, abierto. Y estos (dinero y billetera) brillando por su ausencia.

¡La habían asaltado! ¡Y ni cuenta se había dado!

¿Necesitaba más pruebas de que tenía mala suerte? No lo creía y es que esos sucesos, todos, en una semana, bueno, si eso no era mala suerte entonces no sabía que lo era.

Y ni hablar de cuando conto lo sucedido en la Pensión (solo a Yoh, pero que los demás se atrevieron a espiar).

"Jajajajaja ¿Todo eso te paso a ti Anna? Jajajaja" Risa de Horo.

"E´ta to´a sal´a pue´ jajaja" Burla de Chocolove

"No se burlen de mi linda cuñadita. No tiene la culpa de que un pajarito haya hecho popo en su destino" Ese fue Hao.

"Quien diría que Anna también tendría mala suerte jeje" Comentario de Manta.

"Mmmm es raro que precisamente **TU **tengas mala suerte" Comentario de Ren acompañado de una sonrisa irónica.

Esta de mas decir que Anna los golpeo a todos hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

Después de eso Anna se encerró en su cuarto y aun seguía maldiciendo su mala suerte. Suspiro y decidió repetirse el mantra que usaba Yoh siempre _´todo saldrá bien´._

Yoh entro en su cuarto y se recostó a su lado para mirarla a los ojos y darle una de sus siempre tranquilizadoras sonrisas.

"Yo sé que tuviste una mala semana Annita" empezó el Shaman "pero todos en algún momento la tenemos y te aseguro que ya se acabo tu mala racha"

"Espero que así sea" Dijo Anna mirándolo también a los ojos después de dar un suspiro. Yoh se acerco un poco más y la abrazo.

"Sé que va a ser así y te aseguro que esta semana va a ser mucho mejor para ti" Se separo de ella un poco y le beso como no había podido hacerlo desde hace una semana "Todo saldrá bien Annita"

Y así, arrunchados, Anna sonrió un poco. Sabía que desde ya su suerte había empezado a cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Quiero decir, que este oneshot es caso de la vida real… MI CASO, MI MALA SUERTE, MI SITUACION T.T

Todo lo que le paso a Annita (en cuanto a las cosas malas) Me ocurrieron esta semana, pero soy optimista y espero que esta semana me vaya muchisisisisimo mejor ^-^ solo que quería desahogarme y pasarle mis desgracias a Annita n.n

Si quedo raro, pues, lo he escrito a carreron porque también estoy haciendo trabajos para la uni así que pues, si, espero que les haya gustado.

Así que espero no tengan la suerte que tuve esta semana ¡Y MUCHA SUERTE ESTA SEMANA!

A por cierto, si quieren apoyar la causa de haz feliz a un escritor (en este caso escritora con mala suerte) pueden colaborar con un hermoso review n.n

Nos leemos pronto queridos lectores n.n


End file.
